


When Predators Becomes Prey

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Newt Scamander, BDSM, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Choking, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Good Original Percival Graves, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Tags Are Hard, Top Newt Scamander, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: It's about time that someone show the always stoic Percival Graves where his place is. In a spark of boldness Newt does just that, wrecking the Director into submission.





	When Predators Becomes Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I had this craving for something pure smut. No plot, just smut. Also I thought we needed something where Newt isn't this shy little thing who blushes at every word and who can't take care of himself.  
> \+ you can never get too much of Percival letting go of the reins and letting others take control for a while. *shrug.*
> 
> I'm Danish, English is funny enough not my first language, so be nice! :D But do tell me if there is any massive fails in it. My apologies beforehand!
> 
> Now; enjoy and do tell me what you think! <3

It had started off as a joke. A simple, innocent joke that he knew that Newt didn’t take personal, because he knew him well enough for that. But Newt had chosen to take matters into hand and prove Percival differently.

Only seconds before had Percival pushed Newt up against the wall, rutting against each other when Percival seductively had whispered in his ear, that Newt should accept his place as Percival’s bitch and start behaving like it.

That was how the Director of Magic Security had found himself without words, when Newt had slapped his face, hand flat and snapping right across Percival’s cheek. His blue-green eyes had shined with danger but playfulness as they would do, whenever they spiced things up a bit.

Newt had shoved him roughly towards the bed, making Percival stumble backwards. He would have regained his balance, had he not been taken with such surprise. With a wave of Newt’s wand, Percival fell onto the bed hard enough to make it creak under his weight. Invisible ropes snaked their way around Percival’s wrists and forced his arms over his head, his legs spread and bound to each poster of the bed. Likewise, was his waist held down, making it impossible for Percival to move, other than trash his head in the pillows.

All of his clothes disappeared as well, leaving him completely naked and at Newt’s mercy. He found himself gasping. Apparently, he had held his breath doing the whole show. Newt crawled over him like a jaguar stalking its prey. It was intoxicating. If Newt had had a tail, it would slowly move behind him like a playful cat.

“Who’s the bitch now, Percy?” Newt copied Percival, leaning in close, breath hot on Percival’s ear. Percival tried to stop the sound, but a wanting whine broke free from his throat. He could fell his blood run south, the anticipation building for what to come.

This was a whole new side of Newt, and Percival already loved it.

“I asked you a question, pet.” Newt’s hand tightened around his throat, making Percival’s eyes roll back into his head. “Who’s the bitch.” It wasn’t a question. His hand tightened even more.

“You are.” Percival found himself rasping, the hand pressing on his throat was cutting off most of his air, making him slightly lightheaded in mere seconds.

The hand was removed and Percival gulped down air. “Someone needs a lesson, I think.” Newt said. Percival felt light fingers brushing over his left nipple. He tried to move his chest up for more, but his invisible bindings kept him in place. The fingers were gone again in an instant. And so was Newt.

Percival followed Newt with his eyes, straining his neck to watch the other slowly undress like he was getting ready for bed. The only thing showing Newt’s interest was his own filling cock between his legs, bobbing as he made his way to the dresser by the wall. He opened the middle drawer, searching through all of their toys. He took his time, weighting each object and intentionally making Percival wait.

Newt came back with a lifelike dildo, only a tad thinner than Newt’s own cock, but long. He inspected the toy as if seeing if it really was good enough for this play. Percival’s eyes were locked on the toy, his throat drying.

The next thing was a whip. Or more like a short, black riding crop with a wide leather snip. Newt inspected that as well before his eyes met Percival’s

“Let’s see if we can make the stoic Director cry, shall we?” Newt said it so innocently, a smile showing his perfect teeth, but his eyes were predatory.

Newt trailed the crop down Percival’s chest to his abdomen. When the leather end reached the groomed hair running from his lower belly to his erect cock, Newt gave it a whip. It was more sound than pain, but Percival did try to shoot his hips up, but once again found it impossible to move.

Another blow landed high on Percival’s thigh, making him groan and clench his hands into fists. A third and fourth blow came right after each other, hitting the back of his thighs this time. It hurt, stung, but the pain triggered something primal in Percival. Now Newt was in charge and Percival could only take it. It was relieving in some wicked way.

The leather ran up his cock that laid fat against his stomach. Newt gave it a few, careful taps with the crop from head to base. It made Percival writher desperately. Newt was gentle, he knew the difference between sexual pain and hurtful pain. Percival moaned loudly when the crop fell on his heavy and pent up testicles.

It all became even better when a warm and wet mouth engulfed his aching member. Newt’s skillful tongue massaging the underside, his plush lips tight around the shaft. Percival tried to look but when Newt’s eyes met his while he slowly swallowed more and more of Percival, he had to throw his head back into the bed.

Newt’s nose pressed into the bed of hair by the base and his throat closed around the head when he swallowed. Another moan filled the air.

The ginger started sucking him in earnest. His hand pumping by the base to help his mouth that was working on the top. Newt knew Percival’s body too well, and before long his climax started to build and boil in his belly. Percival was panting slightly, and when he was right about to tip over the edge, Newt stopped, his fingers wrapped around the base and pressed, forcing his orgasm to stop.

Percival whined high when the pleasure never came. He did his best to move his hips, to seek that climax, but Newt was preventing it and Percival could do nothing.

“You thought you were gonna come so easily?” Newt asked and Percival didn’t have to look to hear the smirk on his lips.

Newt mumbled the lubrication spell while slowly jerking off Percival again. Percival could feel the slick from inside of his body. Is was obscene and dirty, but knowing what was to come made it all worth it.

Two slender fingers were pushed into his now wet hole. His legs were held open for Newt, giving him space and making it impossible for Percival to claim his orgasm. The fingers were insistent, moving their way and stretching his rim. Newt’s fingertips used no time in finding Percival’s prostate. Newt once again started his torture on his partners body. Hand pumping the now angry red cock while he abused the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Newt, please-“ Percival gasped, _begged_. “I’m gonna-“ his sentence was replaced with a keen sound when Newt did the same again; he removed his fingers and tightened around the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm from happening.

Newt slicked himself up, stroking his neglected cock. Percival could feel his orgasm slip away again, the feeling fading away but there was a promise of more to come. Hopefully his lover had forgotten all about the massive toy by his side. Hopefully he would permit Percival to finally reach that peak now.

Percival’s breathing was finally under control when the fat head of Newt’s cock breached him. There was a pain following from the sparse warm-up, but Percival’s body was desperate and the pain was quickly followed by scolding pleasure. When Newt was seated deep inside him, he didn’t wait for Percival to be ready, he simply started moving, a brutal pace in the wet heat of Percival’s walls.

Newt prick did graze Percival’s abused prostate, but it wasn’t enough to tip it all over. It only kept him on the edge, making his brain foggy with the primal need to ejaculate. Newt’s hand once again found his way around Percival’s throat. Not enough to cut his air, but enough to make his vision unclear. He fucked into Percival, and Percival lost track of how long. Newt was panting, moaning, and his hips gave a few last, brutal thrust before he came inside of Percival, still leaving Percival unsatisfied.

And he heard himself whimper.

Newt chuckled, something light. Something mockingly. Percival was a sweaty mess. His muscles straining and aching, his cock drooling and hurting. It was unfair, he needed it, too.

Newt took his damn time calming down. Slowly pulling out, a trail of his seed following him out. He then took the dildo by his side, eying it before looking at Percival with a relaxed smile.

“Ready for this?” he asked, his smile replaced with a smirk.

Percival shook his head. “No more, no more- please, Newt-“ He knew his safeword, he knew he could stop this in an instant, but he needed that orgasm. And he needed it now.

“Oh, okay.” He put down the toy and sat back on his heels, watching Percival.

What was he doing? What was he planning? Nothing came. Their eyes were locked but Newt did absolutely nothing!

Percival tried to writher in the ropes. “Newt, what are you-?” He was panting. Was Newt a complete imbecile? Percival was clearly in need of his touch and he was just staring?!

“You said no more.” Newt shrugged.

“No- nonono! I need it!” Percival begged. His wrists hurt from the pulling and abusing from trying to get lose.

“Then do tell me, Percival; who’s the bitch?”

Damn it, the bastard was always so sly. Percival hated him, hated him with everything he got, but he _oh, so loved him._

“I am! I’m your bitch, Newt!” He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. A fat, wet line went down his cheek.

“What a good boy, Percy.” Newt rumpled. A kiss was placed besides Percival’s tortured member. “Good boy’s get rewards, don’t they?” He questioned.

The cool head of the dildo pressed against his entrance. This was not what Percival needed, he couldn’t come from that alone. His eyes went wide, horror filling them, fearing that Newt would edge him again.

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. You just need to be good for a moment longer.” And then the long cock slid into him. Percival threw his head back. The thing went on and on, pressing deeper than Newt had and it was maddening. He was going crazy. Once again held on that pleasuring edge but it was not _enough_.

It lazily slid out again. Slowly in. Out again. Percival was full on whimpering and crying when Newt finally showed mercy, his hand wrapping around Percival’s cock and tugged brutally at it.

The most intense and hard orgasm Percival had ever experienced ripped through his body. He could faintly hear himself roar, his ears filling with white noise.

Everything became unclear. Things slowly getting back into focus. Newt was carefully rubbing soothing salves onto Percival’s wrists, the ache subsiding. His whole body was tingling, completely pliant. The house could burn around them, Percival would not get up from the bed. The sheets were clean, he noticed, and so was he. Newt must have made sure to fix that as well.

“Quite an ending, huh?” Newt’s voice was low, his cheeks blushing slightly when Percival looked at him.

The guy could fuck Percival senseless, but this was making him blush? That man was unbelievable.

But amazing.

“Intense.” Percival mumbled, his voice shaking. Good thing he had the day off tomorrow, because he wouldn’t be able to walk without a limp. He had never felt this relaxed in his entire life before, so it was all worth it.

“I seriously didn’t though I could make you cry.” Newt continued, almost as an apology. He placed a soft kiss to Percival’s wrist and placed it on the bed again. “And I’m sure no one will believe me when I say that I have seen _the_ Percival Graves cry.” He sent Percival a teasing smile.

“It would be the end of you if you did.” Percival concluded with a tired smile.

“Yeah, I know.” Newt gave a soft huff before mumbling; “Bitch.”


End file.
